I Think They Take Turns
by waterrain
Summary: America believes that Sweden and Finland take turns. England is confused at first by America's comment about Sweden and Finland, but then after being informed of something he commented to America 'So? That doesn't mean they take turns having sex'.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**I Think They Take Turns**

**By waterrain**

"I think Finland and Sweden take turns. It would make sense." America commented cheerfully and he was humming happily.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about America?" England asked in a confused voice as he stared at the smiling blue eyed Nation.

"They have got a cute dog and Finland stays over at Sweden's house for long periods of times at times. Even though Finland is independent." America informed the green eyed Nation while smiling brightly.

"So? It doesn't mean they are taking turns having sex." England commented flatly and he noticed that the blue eyed Nation looked confused.

"Why did you mention sex? Are you implying Sweden and Finland make love to one another?" America asked curiously and to be honest he had not even thought those two would have sexual relations with each other. "Seriously, I don't think they have any sexual relations going on. They are just best friends and enjoy being with one another."

"Bloody hell, America. I said sex not making love." England said to him and he sighed deeply. "I do not believe any of us are able to make love or be in love."

"And you call yourself a gentleman. The cake is a lie." America commented causally and he rolled his blue eyes at him. "And you wonder why no one really likes you. It is because you keep on saying sex instead of making love. Plus saying that none of us can be in love or make love. I'm a virgin."

"What cake? Also I'm a complete gentleman and I prefer the term sex for it is not corny like making love." England said in an irritated voice as he crossed his arms, but then he recalled America's words of 'I'm A Virgin' and his cheeks flushed slightly for his thoughts were becoming rather perverted. Of course the blue eyed Nation didn't notice for he was looking up at the ceiling and wondering when everyone else will arrive.

"Anyway, I think they take turns cooking food. Of course they could be cooking food together." America stated cheerfully and he heard the door open up.

"Hey, Finland do you and Sweden take turns?" America asked as the two Nations walked inside and he ignored England's look of disbelief.

"America, They are going to think you are a pervert." England muttered to him, but he was ignored.

"Yes, We take turns and sometimes we do things together at the same time. I'm Independent and he is Independent." Finland replied honestly and his cheeks were a bit pink. "It is quite fun and it is not ever boring."

"Wow, That's really heroic and stuff. Taking turns and working together. I bet you two get a lot of cooking, cleaning, and all sorts of things done. Plus the dog must be pretty happy with being taken care of by you two." America commented cheerfully and he was smiling brightly at them. Not noticing that Sweden and Finland were blushing or the fact England was smacking himself on the forehead while wondering how America can be so clueless. "If you want I can work together with you and Sweden. I could show you how a hero can get a lot of things done around the place. I'm willing to help."

"America, You are a clueless idiot. Obviously, Finland was talking about taking turns during se-" England was suddenly knocked out by a lump of coal that was thrown at the back of his head. Sweden had watched as Finland silently and swiftly threw the lump of coal at the green eyed Nation. America had not been paying attention for he was thinking about how he could help them out since he is a hero after all.

'No need for America to know about what I actually meant by my words.' Finland briefly thought and he looked at America. 'No need to ruin America's innocence. I still recall when America was tiny and I had wanted to raise him, but...sadly I did not get to raise him.'

"That is quite nice of you, but the house is not big enough for three Nations to be there." Finland said gently and he watched as America nodded at him.

"Okay, but remember any time you two need a hero that all you have to do is call me." America commented calmly and he smiled brightly at them. "I'm willing to work together with almost everyone and taking turns is the best thing in the world."

Finland and Sweden nodded in agreement, but to be honest they were thinking about a different taking of turns and declined to inform America about their version of taking turns.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
